Happy Daddy, Dad Day
by darkgirl3
Summary: It's Father's day and Liam/Theo's daughters want to make their dads' day special. It's also special for another reason. Hope you enjoy. Thanks in advance for reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: I couldn't resist writing this for Father's day for Thiam because they really deserve one.**

 **AN2: Also I didn't realize it at first until was going back, but Stiles Lydia's daughter has the same name as Ariel's daughter from the Little Mermaid. Lydia at one time when she was little had only wanted to be called Ariel. Hope the names of Liam/Theo's children are liked. I couldn't resist having them named that either.**

 **AN3: This could also work for Thiam day 4 as well, but I got another story for that day so wanted to put this out now.**

 **Title: Happy Daddy, Dad Day**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo**

 **Summary: It's Father's day and Liam/Theo's daughters want to make their dads' day special. It's also special for another reason. Hope you enjoy.**

Liam could hear the sound of laughter as he came down the stairs. He was half asleep, but the smell of whatever Theo was cooking had woken him up. He got in the kitchen finding it looking like a tornado and hurricane both had hit it. Their twin four year old girls Gabrielle and Tara were sitting on the kitchen island with a bowl each in their little laps stirring something. Theo was at the stove frying what smelt like bacon and sausage too. The girls were far enough from the pan that they couldn't be splashed with grease.

Liam also noticed that the portable crib was next to the table. Their three day old son, Brett was sound asleep. He didn't know how in the world it was possible with all the noise in the kitchen. Nevertheless, Brett was sleeping away looking all snuggly with his clothes fitting just right. Liam smiled taking in everything that was going on. It wasn't normal for anyone to be up this early on a Sunday morning. Usually Theo was just going to bed if it was the Sunday after he'd had to work at the hospital the night before. However, the circle on the calendar told him that it wasn't a normal Sunday.

It was Father's day or as their girls always said Daddy, Dad Day. That was what Theo and he were to their kids. He was daddy and Theo was dad unless they were in trouble then Theo became Daddy too. Brett was too little to talk yet, but he knew he would be calling them the same if not reversed. Liam checked on Brett since he hadn't been spotted yet. Their youngest child was wearing an 'I'm Daddies Little Man' shirt that was blue. Theo had put a pair of shorts that had lacrosse written on them He had gotten some plain shorts and iron on letters making the word. Lacr was on one side and osse was on the other short leg.

Liam wanted to pick him up and just hug him, but Brett looked so adorable sleeping he didn't. He did pull his phone out taking a picture wanting to have as many of their kids as he could. He shouldn't be too surprised by the fact he was sleeping away both Theo and him could sleep soundly anywhere too. It hadn't always been like that for either of them, but for the last seven years that was how it had been. Six years of marriage and a year of dating had them knowing each other inside and out. Theo was a resident at Beacon Hills Memorial right now, but in another year and a half he'd be a doctor. He had gone with working there so there would be another doctor to help with the supernatural.

 **~LT TL LT TL~**

Liam had opted for being a History teacher at the same high school he had gone to. He had worked in LA until that year though as Theo had been going to college there. They had a house close to his parents, but with enough houses between not to be a next door neighbor. It had a nice backyard that was full of different types of toys lying all over the place. There was a play house for the twins and a tree for when they were older and wanted a tree house built. It was a great life and even though they had to deal with the supernatural it wasn't as bad as it used to be.

Monroe had been taken down two years before by Chris Argent, who was now married to Scott's mom. They made a great team together when they had to fight something. Scott had moved back a month or so back helping Deaton out. If one couldn't be there the other usually was. Stiles was acting as the FBI liaison for Beacon Hills on a permit bases with his own desk at the Sheriff station. It had been funny at first calling for both Stilinskis, but they had gone back to calling him Stiles or Agent Stiles.

Lydia and Stiles had a little girl named Melody who was the spitting image of her mom. Stiles was a great dad, slightly over protective even now with his daughter. Malia and Scott had a house close to his mom with a little boy and girl two years apart. Mason and Corey were also married with a little boy they had adopted. They all had families of their own now including Nolan who was with Alec. They had also adopted three siblings after their family had been killed by Monroe.

Liam was happy with his life with Theo because they knew each other inside out. It was why they had gone with the first names each had suggested for their kids. He had suggested Gabrielle because it was the girl form in a way for Gabe. That day in the hospital was the day that Liam had known Theo had really changed. He had taken Gabe's pain while he lay dying showing that he really did care. Theo had once told him that he'd seen his self in Gabe because he'd been doing what he had to make it out a live.

Tara of course after Theo's sister who they had placed a headstone at the bridge with her name on it. Liam had found out that Tara had been cremated, but Theo's parents had never gotten her remains. He thought it had been horrible thinking that she was still in the custody of the funeral home. Liam had gotten Stilinski to help him get Tara's remains back. They had scattered them at the creek on her birthday. They went there once a week and he knew that it didn't hurt Theo as much as it used to talking about his sister.

Theo was the one that had suggested Brett knowing how much Liam missed his friend. Liam really did miss Brett sometimes thinking how his life had ended too soon. Every year on Brett's birthday he went to the grave that the pack had made for him. Theo had replaced the plain marker with a headstone on Brett's first birthday he was gone. Liam had thought that Theo was going act like he had in the police station. Instead he had put it there before they had gone. Liam had been shocked.

 **~LT TL LT TL~**

"DADDY," Gabrielle and Tara yelled when they saw Liam.

They set the bowls down they had before scrambling off the kitchen island onto the chairs they used for a ladder. They rushed Liam wrapping their little arms around Liam who held his arms open for them. They all fell over however when the girls pretty much tackled him with their hug. Liam didn't care though laughing with them with one arm around each girl.

"Good morning to you two too," Liam said giving their noses a kiss. They sat up letting their daddy sit up, but not letting Liam go any farther. "You are all up early, what are you and your dad up to?" he asked.

"Dad said that today is Father's day again. So we wanted give our daddy and dad nice surprise. We just too little cook ourselves," Gabrielle said with Tara nodding her head vigorously agreeing with her sister.

"Yeah and dad said we were going wake you up in bed and you spoiled that," Tara added giving a pout, but she smiled a second later leaning into her daddy.

 **~LT TL LT TL~**

Liam smiled at the girls giving them both another hug kissing the top of their heads. He looked up just in time for Theo to get a picture of the three of them in the floor. He shook his head, but smiled for the second one as the girls looked too. He knew there were going to be even more pictures as the day went on. He couldn't wait to get a few with all three of their kids and Theo. He was thankful everyday that he had resurrected his husband from the hell he had been in.

"I'm sorry I ruined the surprise, but it might be better to eat down here. After all the kitchen looks like it took a bath in flour," Liam joked. The girls got up and Theo pulled him out of the floor.

"It's waffle mix and it's what happened when two little girls tried using their kitten's claws to open the bag when they weren't patient enough," Theo explained before he kissed Liam. "Morning babe sleep well?" he asked going back to the stove.

He started making the waffles putting them in their waffle iron that made four large ones at once. He handed Liam the bowl with something else in it telling him to spoon some into the baking pan he had ready to go. Liam realized it was his red lobster biscuits and gladly spooned them onto the pan once he washed his hands. It didn't take as long with both Liam and Theo working in the kitchen. The girls were supervising sitting on the kitchen island again with their arms wrapped around each other. Tara was leaning her head against Gabrielle's shoulder.

 **~LT TL LT TL~**

"I slept really good last night. So good that I didn't even notice when you slipped out of bed," Liam said once the both batches of biscuits were in the oven.

"That was about five this morning, I fell asleep in the rocking chair with Brett," Theo replied.

He took the waffles out before telling Liam how the girls had come in the nursery at seven trying to surprise him. The girls reached behind them holding up the poster they still had showing it to their daddy as well. Liam was sure his face was going hurt later from smiling so much, but he couldn't help it. The poster was well done since both girls were good at drawing even at four. They had colored in Happy Daddy; Dad Day with what was their family including Brett.

"That is beautiful girls; did you have any help with it?" Liam asked being there was two d's in daddy and usually one or both forgot the second d in daddy. He'd been working with them for when they started school in the fall since it was right after they turned five.

"Uncle Mason and Corey helped us, we had wrote words first and left out a d again," Tara said biting her lip before giving the sad puppy dog face that Theo swore Liam still did.

"It's okay Tara, you did your best and that is what matters," Liam said going over to her. "The sign is wonderful and I would have loved it even if there was only one d there," he told her before giving her a hug.

 **~LT TL LT TL~**

Once the food was done they all sat at the table with their plates loaded with what they wanted to eat. Liam had gotten waffles putting sausage and berries in between before adding chocolate syrup and redi wip. He got three of the biscuits as well enjoying how they tasted. Theo put his bacon on the biscuits, which Liam dubbed wrong. He didn't care though because it was how he liked eating them. He also got a few waffles and berries putting jelly and regular syrup on his waffles. The girls mirrored their dads with Tara copying Liam and Gabrielle claiming Theo's was the best way.

They ate breakfast talking about what they could do the rest of the day. It wasn't Theo's weekend to work so they didn't have to worry about him being called in. Even residents were forced to go in if something big happened. Although if something supernatural happened to come up Melissa would call him to help either way. Gabrielle wanted to watch movies before they went outside, but Tara wanted to do the opposite. It almost led to a fork going flying, but Theo took it before Tara threw it at her sister.

"What's the rule about throwing things at each other?" Theo asked giving his daughter a look.

Liam found it hard sometimes thinking that they were responsible for more than their selves. He loved watching Theo with their kids though. Especially when he was holding them in his arms, he had dozens of pictures like that with the twins. He was already going to start an album of them with Brett. It was funny when Theo was trying to be the parent who was disciplining the girls.

"We are not aloud to throw things when you or daddy is looking," Tara declared.

The answer got a laugh from Liam, who also got a look from his husband. It was funny though because he knew the girls did it all the time when they weren't looking. Liam had been woken up one Sunday morning by Gabrielle screaming. Apparently a piece of the doll house furniture had gotten thrown at Gabrielle's head by Tara. Tara had claimed that Gabrielle had thrown it at her to start with. He had put them both in time out since they were both yelling and screaming the other had done it. Tara giggled seeing her daddy laughing before giving another answer.

"We shouldn't throw anything at each other because we love each other no matter what," she sighed seeing if the answer was accepted.

"That's better, I still think your daddy's teaching you other things to say just to annoy me," Theo replied catching Liam smiling innocently. It was the same smile that both their girls gave when they were caught doing something they knew they shouldn't. Most of the time he was the one that they ran to when they got in trouble. Liam was only trying to protect them and he did try when he knew they would only hurt the other. Throwing a fork across the table was defiantly a no no even if he might have gotten one from Liam once.

"I would not do such a thing, would I girls?" Liam asked crossing his fingers behind his back coping his daughters. He really should be a little nicer today, but he was having fun.

Theo shook his head knowing full and well that Liam had his fingers crossed. If his husband said he would do no such thing, he had done exactly that. "Sure, just wait I'll get you back when you least expect it," he promised. "It could be while we're playing football tonight," Theo grinned.

"You wouldn't dare do that to me," Liam almost let out a growl.

"Can we play football dad?" Tara asked before Gabrielle told her football was stupid.

"Sorry girls you two can't play football," Theo said in a hurry. They said football as code for sex around the kids. He did not want his daughters getting any ideas this early in life.

 **~LT TL LT TL~**

Once they finished breakfast they split up the tasks. Liam loaded the dishwasher since Theo had cooked with Gabrielle helping him. Theo went upstairs with Brett who had woken up just when they were done eating. Tara trailed after her dad once her daddy gave her the bottle to fed her little brother. The girls both helped out, which Liam was glad since he hadn't known if they would be happy having Brett around.

Both times they had gone with a surrogate letting her be implanted and thankfully they had no problems with the woman wanting to keep the baby afterwards. She was actually a wonderful woman, but she didn't want to anything more than an Aunt to the kids. Liam had met her their first year of college and they had been friends since then. There had been one time that Theo might have gotten unnecessarily jealous of Bridgett, but it had been worked out.

Liam and Gabrielle went upstairs getting dressed for the day in light clothes since it was hot outside. Liam wasn't really up for going outside, but it was climbing in heat and humidity. He had gotten the girls to agree to go outside for a little now then watch movies. He really didn't want to be outside if it reached a hundred. Being a werewolf made the heat that much worse since his body temperature already ran hot. Theo's went back and forth still and Liam knew it was from the time he had spent in hell. It might have been the ground, but the morgue drawers had felt real enough.

It had taken Theo a while to get over his fear of the hospital. However, Liam had helped him with that. His husband was going to be working in the same one he had been tortured in for months, which had been like years to him. It was the only time that Theo had punched him since the time at the zoo years ago. He had blind folded him asking him to trust him then made him lay down. The place he had gotten Theo to lay down in had been the drawer to the morgue cooler. He hadn't shut the door to it, but he had made Theo stay in there until he wasn't about to have a panic attack. He might have gone in with Theo lying on top of him even though it had been crowded.

It might have seemed extreme to someone else, but Theo had done the same damn thing to him with the zoo. They had gone back to the place after the hunters were gone and the Anuk-ite had been defeated. They had ended up having sex in the same cage that Brett had attacked him and he had almost killed Nolan. He did almost the same thing to Theo once he had stopped panicking. The punch had come after Theo thanked him for the help, but promised to kick his ass if he ever did it again. They defiantly handled things differently than most, but they loved each other enough to make the others fears go away.

 **~LT TL LT TL~**

Liam walked into the nursery finding Theo sitting in the rocking chair holding Brett in his arms. Their son had his little hands on the bottle that he was drinking from, but Theo had a firm grip on it too. Liam took a picture of them managing to get Brett to turn his eyes towards him as well. It was something that Gabrielle and Tara had never wanted to do. It had been a down right challenge in getting a photo of them until they were three.

"You are so hot holding our little man. Makes me want to do a few really naughty things that are unspeakable near the kids," Liam said settling for kissing Theo.

"It's a good thing that we're guys or I think one of us would be knocked up all the time," Theo joked before they kissed again. The girls making kissing sounds laughing before they saw a flash. They looked up and Gabrielle had her dad's phone getting her daddies and little brother. "I think she's going to be a photographer when she grows up. She's obsessed like you with taking pictures," he smiled before there was another flash this time with Tara sitting between Theo's feet.

"Here let me set the timer and prop it up so we can all get in the picture," Liam offered in which his daughter accepted.

It took about a minute to get in place and set the phone where it could get a good shot. They had moved to the couch that was in the nursery. It had been in the guest bedroom, but they had moved it into the nursery for a place to sit besides the rocking chair. It had defiantly come in handy the first night they had brought Brett home. Brett hadn't wanted to sleep at all, but Liam had laid down on the couch that pulled out into a bed cradling his son in his arms.

Theo had laid beside him mirroring him, but facing him. They had used the swaddle like blanket and when all else had failed they made a light howling noise. It had been the only way to get Tara to sleep the first two months of her life. Gabrielle had been out like a light every night, but not her twin. Brett had fallen asleep after a few minutes once they had howled him to sleep together. Right now it was in handy again with Tara and Gabrielle sitting in the middle on the couch. Gabrielle was holding Tara in her lap with their heads side by side with their dads on each side of them. Theo had Brett in his arms leaning in as close as he could to the girls. Liam was doing the same on the other side. The phone flashed taking their picture as a family.

 **~TBC~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: I couldn't resist writing this for Father's day for Thiam because they really deserve one.**

 **AN2: Also I didn't realize it at first until was going back, but Stiles Lydia's daughter has the same name as Ariel's daughter from the Little Mermaid. Lydia at one time when she was little had only wanted to be called Ariel. Hope the names of Liam/Theo's children are liked. I couldn't resist having them named that either.**

 **AN3: This could also work for Thiam day 4 as well, but I got another story for that day so wanted to put this out now.**

 **Title: Happy Daddy, Dad Day**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo**

 **Summary: It's Father's day and Liam/Theo's daughters want to make their dads' day special. It's also special for another reason. Hope you enjoy.**

Liam and Theo played with the girls in the yard while Brett slept under one of the shades trees. They had an umbrella over the baby swing and Liam had coated him in baby sunscreen. Their children were all werewolves, but he was taking no chances at all. They even had a little fan plugged up blowing around him so he wouldn't get hot. They had been three times as protective with the girls if not more. It was true about the first child/children you're learning and the second or in their case third it wasn't as scary or complicated. It was a lot easier so far and they wouldn't mind more later on.

They had decided due to some complications that when they wanted more kids they would adopt. They had almost lost Brett and Amber both, but thanks to Melissa and Theo they had both been saved. He had never been so happy to see his son, but had made the promise that unless adopting it would be their last. They couldn't put Amber through anything like that again and wouldn't. Amber had gone into labor at her house with them there.

The three medics that Beacon Hills had were out on a call for a tractor trailer crash. They had called Melissa needing help even though Theo had been there. They had gotten Brett out and got them both to the hospital in time. Amber's doctor had told them that they would have both died if they'd wait to get to the hospital. He was glad that Theo had gone to medical school and Melissa was around. He would have panicked for sure.

He wouldn't mind giving a less fortunate child a home even an older one. He'd asked his mom once why she had taken Theo in even though she hadn't known much about him. She had told him that every child needed a home and to be loved. It didn't matter if that child was eighteen already they still needed someone to love them. He was glad that his mom had also convinced Theo to consider giving her grandchildren. He knew forcing them to watch his cousin's baby six years ago had finally gotten Theo to cave. The little boy had been an angel for them and when the week had been up Theo had told him to ask Amber if she would do it. Theo hadn't wanted to at first because of all they knew that was out there. He could understand that, but there was so much more to the world than just what they dealt with in his mind.

Liam was brought back to the present by getting splashed in the face. He looked up at not only the girls giggling, but Theo was laughing too. He looked down realizing they had thrown the mud pie they had made at him. Liam couldn't believe that they had done it, but after a moment he truly could believe it. After all they had countless food fights in the kitchen. It was how Gabrielle had accidently found she liked brussel sprouts. Tara had gotten her with one and she hadn't known what it was. She had thought it was an odd shaped grape at first putting it in her mouth. It had been victory for Theo and him since they had been trying for a month to get her to try it. She loved cabbage so much she'd eat a head by herself if they let her. He had declared the food fight a win for both sides since the girls had won the fight, but they won the war.

 **~LT TL LT TL~**

"You three are so getting it," Liam said before picking up the water hose they had been using.

He turned it on jet spray and started spraying it at each one of them. The guilty parties all started running in opposite directions, but Liam kept spraying. He was getting the girls, but didn't realize that Theo had snuck up behind him. He let out a yelp of surprise dropping the hose as Theo lifted him off the ground in a bear hug.

"Get him girls, I'll hold him for you," Theo said laughing keeping a hold of Liam's wrists when he put his husband back down.

Tara grabbed the hose while Gabrielle picked up one of the other mud pies. They had Liam soaked in a matter of seconds with water and mud. However, they looked at each other before nodding. Liam couldn't help but laugh knowing that once again Theo thought they wouldn't get him too and he was wrong. Tara handed the hose over to her twin before getting the third mud pie. She did a battle cry like sound before throwing it at their dad while Gabrielle turned the water hose on.

"Looks like they got you too," Liam said as Theo let go of him.

Theo had tried running, but the girls had been quicker since he hadn't thought they would get him. After that it was an all out war between daughters and their dads. The fourth mud pie ended up getting split in half and both girls squealed as it went down their back and front. Gabrielle's back and Tara's front while Liam picked up the water guns they had used earlier. They were full since they had filled them back up earlier and he started soaking his daughters down.

 **~LT TL LT TL~**

Tara grabbed the ones she had with her sister before running for cover. They put their backs together so they would have both sides covered as they stood behind one of the trees. It was one of the ones closer to their play house instead of their brother. They didn't want to get Brett upset with the water since he was too little. However, they were both excited about the idea of when they could have water gun wars with him. It was one of the reasons they had agreed to the addition of their family.

They had thought a sister at first, but re-decided they wanted a brother at the moment. They were still going to get Brett to play dress-up, tea parties, and check the dark closet for them. It was just going to take a little while for him to grow up a bit. Uncle Stiles had told them how much fun a brother would be to watch their backs. They knew unlike the adults that Uncle Stiles and Aunt Lydia were expecting a second baby. They were waiting to tell the others, but they had been told by Melody. They had told her how fun a brother would be too.

Gabrielle peaked out to see if it was safe on her side only to get hit with a spray of water. "ATTACK," She shouted at her sister as they both jumped from behind the tree spraying with all their might at their dads.

Theo and Liam laughed along with their daughters as the war continued until the guns ran out of water. Liam and Theo dropped down surrendering to the mercy of the twins asking what the punishment for the crime was. It took a few minutes for the girls to decide, but in the end they agreed. The punishment was to them fair and just, but Liam had his doubts with the idea of a sleep over the next weekend that Theo was off again. A sleep-over with the kids from the whole pack at their house was going to be a slight challenge. He had almost said no couple at a time, but Gabrielle had given him a look.

The thing that actually sold him on having the sleep over was Tara's counter deal for her dads. Tara had promised to make cereal and sit on couch with Gabrielle on the Saturday mornings that they asked for an extra hour of cuddles. It was really an hour of Theo and him cuddling in the bed kissing. Their sex life was still damn good, but it was like they were in high school trying to find a quick fuck sometimes. However, if they did the sleep-over Liam was sure he might could get one of the other parents to watch the girls another weekend. After all it would be them with little over half a dozen kids.

 **~LT TL LT TL~**

"Okay, we will give you your sleep-over, but this time you can't lock Melody in the closet." Liam told Gabrielle when she cheered.

"Hey, she was picking on Tara, I had ever right lock her in there," Gabrielle pouted mentioning that even her dad had agreed Melody had been mean.

"I gave your dad a lecture about that too. I made him sit in time out just like you had to," Liam said giving them both a look.

He might not have agreed with Melody picking at his daughter since it was wrong. However, shutting Melody in a closet hadn't been the answer. Although when let out, Melody had apologized to Tara hugging her. He still was going to have to make sure Gabrielle didn't lock anyone in closets this time. He wasn't going to sit through another lecture from Lydia or Stiles. He was more afraid of Lydia than Stiles and he was a great shot now.

"Fine, I won't lock her in a closet," Gabrielle said doing her best to keep a straight face.

There were other places she might be able to think to put the little girl for being mean to her sister. Tara was the oldest, but her sister didn't like the dark. This had come out during the sleep over and resulted in Melody teasing her about it. No one messed with her sister and got away with it. She had even thought that once when she thought time out was a sever punishment. She hadn't understood she was two and seeing Gabrielle sitting in chair facing the wall had upset her. She had bitten her daddy for the cruelty she thought he had been inflicting.

She had found out it wasn't cruel though when she sat there for the same reason Tara had been there. Tara had bitten her to get put in time out, but they hugged and made up like always. She learned quickly that biting anyone was a no no because they couldn't let their secret get out. They were special and like superman had to hide behind their human identities of Gabrielle and Tara Dunbar-Raeken. She didn't mind though because it was cool having secret identities. She preferred Supergirl though and Tara was fond of Batgirl.

"Now that we have settled that how about we go in and cool off. There are other games we can play inside where it's a lot cooler." Theo said before picking the girls up in his arms.

They held onto their dad leaning against him loving the free ride. Sometimes they faked being so tired they couldn't move just to get a free ride from their dads. They did it to their Aunts and Uncles too loving to be carried. Theo said they got it from Liam who did the same thing at times to be carried. He knew that the girls and Liam were both spoiled on it, but he didn't care. He'd do anything for them including a house full of screaming kids. He never cared how loud they got because it was what kids were supposed to do. If he'd done that growing up he'd been sent to his room. He wouldn't do like his parents had done to him or his sister. The more fun they had the quicker they were tired out for bed too.

 **~LT TL LT TL~**

Liam had taken his shirt off drying some before he took Brett in the house out of the sun. The girls got washed off and changed coming back downstairs. Liam shook his head seeing Theo holding onto them sliding down the banister with them. He knew where the girls had learned to do that now. He had told his husband countless times the girls watched him. Of course he couldn't be mad at Theo. He wanted the girls to have everything he hadn't as a kid. The one thing he'd had that he loved until the dread doctors took it away had been his sister.

Liam had gone to the old lab once with Mason and Corey. He had wanted an answer as to if they had done something to change Theo before approaching him up front. He had been shocked at all the stuff he had found that had been hidden away. Theo hadn't even seen most of what he had found until he had shown it to him. They had tried doing what they had done to Mason with Theo.

He had gotten his answer in knowing they had played with his husband's mind. They had corrupted the memories at first he had of his sister. It had all been written in the journals he had found. He knew what Theo had remembered after going to hell then and it had hurt. It was different now though because their lives were better and so much happier. He barely remembered what his husband had been like before hell. The bad memories had been washed away by all the good ones.

Theo was a wonderful husband and dad to their girls and he knew he would be just as great with Brett. He had never once looked at another person once he'd started dating Theo. There was no one else that could feel the place in his heart like Theo did. Even after a long shift and Theo was exhausted even at a chimera level he'd do what the girls asked. He had a life he never thought he would have looking back at how the start of senior year had gone. There were other times after that too which included when Theo had come close to dying.

It was three years ago right before Father's Day to be exact. Theo had been shot and the amount of wolfsbane that had gotten into him had been near fatal. He had woken up after midnight and he hadn't even realized until he'd checked the time on his phone that it was Father's Day. They had spent all day with the girls just lying in bed. Theo had told him it was the best day he'd had in a while. He never wanted to relieve that experience and had been glad when Monroe was defeated.

"I'm going to go upstairs and change," Liam said wanting to get out of the rest of his wet clothes.

He took Brett with him even when Theo offered to hold him while he changed. He didn't want to give up the time with Brett though. He placed his son in the crib to get the things he needed to change him. He wouldn't dare leave him on the changing table fearing he might roll off some how. Once he had the things he set out changing Brett quickly before sitting on the couch in the nursery holding his son. He wanted a few minutes to just hold the little boy he thought he was going to lose like he had his name sake. Today was more special because he had their son in his arms.

When they had gotten to take Brett home he had went by his friend's grave first. He couldn't introduce them personally, but he'd done it at the grave. Theo and he had gone there sitting for a little. Scott had been watching the girls for them so they could bring Brett home. Amber had gotten to go home a few hours earlier, but she had decided to stay with her sister for a little a town over. They had offered to let her stay with them, but Amber told them they should focus on Brett. Her nephew was going to need more attention than she would since he was so little.

"I'm going to love you for the rest of your life, your dad is too. He made sure you didn't die and that is one of the best gifts he could have given me today." Liam said kissing Brett's nose holding him close to his heart. "I love your dad so much; we got each other through a lot of hard times. I'm just glad he finally got how wonderful it is to have kids. Your sisters have him wrapped around their little fingers. I know you will follow him everywhere too and that's fine with me. I got a secret, I would follow your dad into hell itself to protect him," Liam said in a low voice before adding that he was the reason their dad was alive now.

 **~LT TL LT TL~**

Theo went to check to see where Liam was at after the girls had fallen asleep. He had started a movie for the girls, but they only saw the first five minutes. It was their regular nap time anyway so he had come to find Liam. He found his husband sitting on the couch with his legs folded under him talking to Brett. He smiled listening to Liam telling their son how they had fallen in love. It wasn't hard loving Liam, it was the easiest thing he had done just like loving their three children.

He walked in the room sitting down beside Liam on the couch wrapping his arm around him. Six years married and he couldn't get tired of anything they did together. The extra hour every Saturday he didn't have to be at the hospital cuddling was perfect. They always found the girls outside the door when they did come out. It was why they only cuddled with the girls awake in the house. The last fifteen minutes of alone time the twins would come up and sit outside the door.

"Thank you for today so far," Liam said leaning into Theo unfolding his legs to get more comfortable. "And for our awesome children that have a little of each of us in them." He got as close to Theo as he could so that both their arms were around Brett.

"I won't argue with you on that one. In about a year we should look into adopting, it'll be fun having a large family. By then I'll be an official doctor and you'll be at the high school for a year. We got the space here for what ten kids," Theo said nuzzling at Liam's neck watching their son sleep. He had always wanted a younger sister or brother when he was little. His parents hadn't wanted to get another sick child as they called him. He had asthma not the plague yet they found him below what they wanted.

 **~LT TL LT TL~**

"Do we have a pick in what you get?" Gabrielle asked standing in the doorway holding onto her sister's hand.

"We want to pick the order, its girl, girl boy then maybe another boy then two girls, two boys like that." Tara put in before she led the way to the couch. They had woken up not seeing their dads and known just where they where.

"How about you help us pick names when we do adopt if they need one?" Liam asked as Gabrielle lay with her head resting on his lap. Tara copied her sister, but on her dad's lap so that her head was almost against her sisters.

"Okay, but do wait til next year. You two are going have your hands full with us three for now," Tara smiled before closing her eyes. She was still sleepy from getting up early and the fun she had outside with her dads.

Gabrielle reached her arm up finding her sister's hand even though it looked slightly uncomfortable she knew Tara slept better holding her hand. Even when it was daylight out she wanted her sister to feel safe. It was why she had shoved their beds together when they had been given separate ones. Her other hand reached up taking hold of her brother's little hand. She drifted off to sleep knowing that her siblings were getting some sleep too.

 **~LT TL LT TL~**

It took a little doing and they would have to crop part of the picture together, but Theo got a picture of all five of them. Liam had been about to dose off when he took it as well. He had wanted to make today special for Liam. Three years before he had been the one to get a great Father's day from Liam. They had still been away at college then, but it had been special. Every single day with Liam and their kids was special, but that day had been wonderful too. He had woken up after thinking he was going to die when he'd shut them after being shot.

Theo wouldn't want to be anywhere else though. It was like destiny had fixed everything that had been wrong for him. He had Liam to thank for saving him from an eternity of being stuck having his heart ripped out. Liam was his saving grace and he believed in him along with their children. He was going to love and protect them for as long as he got to be alive. He was trying to give his kids everything he hadn't had from his parents. Liam told him he didn't have to make up for the things he hadn't had. Life was going work itself out, but he wanted them to be happy.

Theo closed his eyes deciding that if they were all sleeping he might as well do the same. He had been up early with Brett needing to hold him so he would know he was there. He was happy that Brett was safe and alive. He had been scared he'd loose him and Amber both, but he had saved them. He had kept it together doing what he had been, but after they were at the hospital he'd about lost it. His son hadn't been breathing at first, but he'd brought him back to life. He wanted to stay close to all of his kids to know they were safe. He fell asleep knowing that his family was going to be okay in the long run.

 **~THE END~**

 **EN: Hope you enjoyed this. Thanks in advance for kudos and reviews.**


End file.
